


【British Royalty RPF】Cherry Bomb

by pdddyxl



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>俩人儿在卫生间里偷偷摸摸的来了一发。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【British Royalty RPF】Cherry Bomb

人物因理解不同可能OOC/弃权声明他们都不属于我/祝阅读愉快

 

 

当Martin把Benedict摁到卫生间的隔间里狠狠亲吻的时候，他脑子里全都是对方刚才在会场上，柔软的嘴唇包裹住一根吸管轻轻吮吸的画面，说真的，现在哪个男人会去用吸管喝水呢，就连女人也很少用吸管了吧，而眼前这个迟钝的小家伙显然不知道对方此刻为什么在苦恼，短暂的惊讶之后立刻顺从的闭上了眼睛，环住了对方的脖颈，任由对方舔舐过自己的牙龈和贝齿，甚至还积极的迎合着对方的动作，让对方的舌头转换着角度侵犯他的口腔，戳刺他柔软的口腔薄膜，毫不留情的挤压他的舌根。这也算是是Benedict诱人的地方之一了，他会在那些甘长甚至有些粗暴霸道的舌吻间隙用牙齿轻轻啃咬对方的嘴唇，就好像要留下一个小小的美妙的标记一样，这让Martin感觉他的恋人青涩又美好，而且从他们交往到现在，不管他们做过多少次，他如何开拓对方的身体，对方这个甜蜜的小习惯一直都没有改变，此刻对方这个无意识的小动作更是让他心痒难耐，让他忍不住更加用力的蹂躏着对方丰盈的唇瓣，汲取对方的氧气，直到Benedict被他吻得双腿发软，一只手滑倒他的胸口有些招架不住的轻轻推着，他才把两人之间稍微拉开了一点距离。 

＂你在干什么，待会还要回会场去。＂Benedict喘息着抱怨到，逃避一般的低下头，红着脸整理起自己怎么也打不正的领带。

这让Martin忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，他年轻的恋人是个口是心非的小混蛋，是的，谁说这个小家伙不是呢，明明已经浑身发热，瞳孔扩张，身体想要的不行，却偏偏还要提起他们待会的采访，提起工作，好像他是这里唯一想要来一发的人一样，但拐弯抹角可不是他的本性，他向来都是直来直去，想说什么就说什么，想做什么就做什么的，他扯住对方的领带，强迫对方与自己贴近，极为自然的侧过头去亲吻对方的脖颈，在对方微微发热的皮肤上吮吸着，留下几个短时间内都不会消去的吻痕，满意的听到对方因为他的动作而难耐的咕噜起来，他忍不住回味起自己口腔里残存着的蜂蜜的味道，并不浓烈，只是淡淡的蜂蜜味儿，很明显是某种唇膏的产物，这也正好解释了为什么对方刚才执意要用吸管喝水。Martin松开了对方的领带，向前贴近，把对方逼得贴在那个薄薄的门板上，毕竟空间狭小想躲也没什么地方可以躲，值得庆幸的是，他们刚刚进来的时候就已经把门锁好了，所以此刻那个可怜的门板只是发出了沉闷的撞击声，只要他们待会儿做的别太过火，应该不会有人发现他们的。

Martin把手伸了过去，用拇指轻轻摩擦过对方丰盈的嘴唇，柔软甜腻的触感，他当然记得这种触感，当初一起拍第三季的时候，Benedict因为他说错台词笑个不停，他就直接摁住了对方的嘴唇，让对方闭嘴，想起这些，他又忍不住多摁压了几次，那个小家伙显然以为他要再吻过来，下意识的闭上了眼睛，睫毛微微颤抖，一副渴望被亲吻的表情，在意识到只有触碰之后才缓慢的把双眼睁开，故作镇定的伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐他的拇指，对此Martin当然毫不客气的把拇指抵入了对方的口中，摁压对方的舌面，摩擦着柔软的舌苔，甚至用拇指和食指坏心的逗弄起对方的舌头来。Benedict压抑着自己想要咬对方一口的冲动，尽量配合着爱人的动作，可是他实在无法控制自己口腔内被刺激的分泌过多的唾液，来不及吞咽的液体蹭的对方满手都是，舌头被粗糙的指腹夹弄得生疼，让他忍不住痛苦的呜咽了几声，Martin听到他的呜咽立刻体贴的放开了他的舌尖，把手指从他口中抽了出来，还附赠了一个略带歉意的轻吻，Benedict磨蹭着回应自己的恋人，觉得自己大概知道对方想要什么了，他缓慢的跪了下来，膝盖着地，示意对方坐在马桶上，然后俯身用唇瓣磨蹭对方西裤里蠢蠢欲动的部分，小心翼翼的在那个鼓胀发热的部分落下了几个亲吻。

他的嘴，Benedict在心里暗暗想到，对方一定是想要他的嘴，因为工作原因他们之前已经很久没有见面了，最近好不容易有时间，但是对方每晚都是直接操进他身体里，射到他肚子里的，所以他好久都没给自己的恋人来一次完美的口活了，真的，更何况他对自己的口活还是挺有自信的，所以肯定没错，Benedict此刻简直想给自己的推断能力打个满分，他抬起头充满期待的看着对方，浅蓝色的眼睛亮晶晶的，在Martin看来完全就是家养的小猫咪抓了猎物回来，还一脸雀跃的等着主人夸奖的模样，不过他当然不会拒绝对方主动送上门来的服务，所以他轻轻吻了吻对方额头以示鼓励，如果可以的话他倒是很想扯一扯对方柔软的卷发，可惜一到发布会什么的Benedict就会使劲折腾自己的头发，千方百计的把它们固定成背头，弄乱了待会不被Mark发现他们俩偷偷去搞过才有鬼。

得到了恋人的许可，Benedict伸手解开了对方的皮带，隔着内裤在对方半勃的大家伙上留下几个濡湿的亲吻，然后用牙齿咬住对方的裤头，把那根完全勃起的阴茎从裤子里解救了出来，因为距离太近，对方的阴茎就那么直直的打了在他的脸上，些许前液蹭到了他的睫毛上，看起来淫荡又情色，Benedict没太在意的舔湿了自己的手掌，用那只手握住对方的阴茎，以一种缓慢的节奏上下撸动起来，他伸出舌尖，细细的舔舐着对方的阴茎顶端，将那些略带腥味的液体纳入口中，间或完整的舔过对方的柱身，用柔软的舌苔描绘上面的血管，全心全意的为自己的爱人服务着。看到自己身下的小家伙这么努力，Martin忍不住用自己鞋尖轻轻磨蹭起对方腿间的勃起来，不出所料的，那个小家伙立刻就敏感的瑟缩了一下，从喉咙深处溢出几声破碎的呻吟，身体也抑制不住的微微颤抖，节奏完全被打乱，动作随之放慢了不少，当然了，鉴于Benedict嘴里还含着对方的阴茎，所以他说不出话来，只能用另一只手摁住对方，试图阻止对方这个不安分的动作，Martin觉得他的恋人这样真是可爱极了，他趁机挺动了几下，把自己的阴茎往对方口中塞进了几分，看着那个小家伙在他身下委屈的呜咽起来。

＂…太多了…＂Benedict因为爱人突如其来的动作被噎到，这让他不得不把对方的阴茎从自己口中吐了出来，他的眼睛湿漉漉的全是生理性质的泪水，看起来真是可爱极了，这大概就是为什么Martin不能停止在这方面犯点坏欺负他的原因，＂…别突然操我的嘴。＂Benedict像只猫咪一样不满的咕噜着，努力让自己听起来像一只狮子一样有威慑力，他丰润的嘴唇上蹭满了对方的前液，此刻正泛着美好的水光，他突然觉得自己好像不该这么主动的请求帮对方吸出来，他对于Martin的持久力总是记忆犹新的。

＂好吧，咱们快点解决这事儿。＂Martin当然不想为难自己的恋人，而且他们呆会儿还要回会场去的，是的，会场，还有那些该死的采访，现在真不知道是谁把工作这事儿忘记了。

再次俯下身去，Benedict尽可能多的把对方含入口中，用舌尖讨好似的挤压着对方的阴茎头部，他太久没做这个了，想要把对方完全含进去似乎还需要费些力气，在几次可以称之为粗暴的冲撞之后，对方把灼热精液灌入了他的喉咙里，他呜咽着吞下了大部分，还有一小部分在他的舌面上汇聚成了一小洼，他顺从的张开嘴给对方看了看，才又全部吞了下去。

＂上来。＂Martin花了点时间整理好自己的衣服，然后拍了拍自己的大腿，示意对方跨坐上来。

没什么犹豫的，Benedict就起身跨了过去，他双腿分开，一条腿跪在对方的腿侧，另一条腿直立着，背部弓起，双手扶着对方身后的那个抽水器，丝毫没有意识到这个姿势把他的脖颈和胸口完全暴露在了对方的攻击范围中，Martin安抚一般的轻吻了几下对方白皙的脖颈，把对方压在西装下面的领带抽了出来，解开了对方的西装扣子，但却没有碰衬衫的扣子，他的指腹磨蹭过对方左侧挺立的乳首，故意用力来回碾压了几下，满意的感受到对方因为他的动作而抑制不住的颤抖起来，那两个甜蜜的小东西红肿发硬的可怜，就算隔着衬衫也可以看到大致的轮廓，Martin隔着那层布料咬了上去，轻轻吮吸，间或用牙齿碾磨，那块布料被弄的湿嗒嗒的几乎半透明，紧紧贴在那片敏感发热的皮肤上，Benedict很显然在介意这块水渍太明显了没法掩饰过去，但是他刚一开口想说些什么，Martin便解开了他的衬衫扣子，狠狠拧了一下他另一端的乳首，甚至还用两根手指夹住那个敏感小东西轻轻向外扯了扯，这个动作让他把那些生冷的单词全部回了喉咙中，任由它们在他的胃里融化成无数细小的断断续续的呻吟。

Martin一边亲吻着对方的耳唇，耐心的安抚着自己的恋人，一边腾出一只手来，顺着对方美好的腰线向下揉搓抚摸，干脆利落的解开了对方的皮带，扯下了对方的西裤，他很满意Benedict这次终于接纳了他的建议，穿了他送的那条黑色的贴身三角裤，不再穿之前那些松松垮垮的平角裤了，他伸手温柔的摩擦着对方大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，粗糙的指腹磨蹭着昨晚留在那里的发红发青的吻痕，却刻意避开了对方被束缚在内裤里的兴奋已久的阴茎，在满意的揉了几把对方浑圆的小屁股之后，他把手伸到后面环住对方的腰，从后面勾起那块黑色的布料扯了扯，Benedict因为他的动作发出几声含糊不清的呻吟，他把头抵在对方的肩膀上难耐的磨蹭了几下，整个人都腰部发软的挂在了Martin身上，阴茎顶端不断溢出的前液更是把那块可怜的布料打湿了一大块，他能感觉到对方缓慢的脱下了他的内裤，粗糙的手掌握住了他的柱身，拇指挤压着他敏感的顶端，就这前液的润滑上下撸动起来，Benedict抑制不住的想要大声呻吟，Martin给他的感觉太对了，他忍不住前后轻轻扭动着腰部以求得更多摩擦，在对方的手中操着自己，他咬住对方的衣服，压抑着自己支离破碎的啜泣，努力告诫自己不要叫哭叫的那么大声，以免让其他工作人员意外听到，而就在他脑中一片空白，真正临近顶端的时候——

＂嘘，乖一点，清醒一点，别射在衣服上了。＂Martin用哄骗的口气说到，拇指摁压住对方阴茎顶端的小孔，有些残忍的抑制着对方射精的欲望，哦，没错，他是故意的，他当然是故意的，不过反正对方现在迷迷糊糊也反应不过来，所以没什么关系。

＂…呜…我…不行、我太近了…求你……Martin…＂

Benedict似乎从来都没意识到自己这种请求的声音有多么诱人犯罪，Martin每次听到的时候简直都想把对方吃掉，他心软的把摁在对方顶端的手指拿开，环住对方的阴茎头部，好让对方颤抖着把精液全部射在自己手上，他安抚着自己怀里喘息的身体发软的小家伙，等待对方从高潮的余韵里脱离出来，他轻啄着对方的侧脸，想着如果之后再提起这件事，对方一定又会脸红到不行的。

Fin

 

双十一的彩蛋，完全恶搞意味[。

在两个人整理好自己的衣服回到会场的时候，他们都已经迟到了，但是台下的粉丝似乎都很雀跃的样子。

＂给你们看看推特。＂Moffat拿出手机，递给他们。

Benedict先是看了一眼，然后就扔给Martin了，那条推特大概是哪个工作人员发的，是张卫生间的图片，而且是这里的卫生间，而且很明显的，从格挡下面的空档可一看到，有个人正半跪着为另一个人…嗯，转发两万。

WOW

**Author's Note:**

> 可以算是双十一的贺文吧www
> 
> 这篇写的真是太羞耻了…我我我真的写的害羞到不行[捂脸
> 
> 娱乐性质的小黄文还请大家不要太较真啦QWQQ
> 
> 其实我很喜欢彩蛋呢www
> 
> 那就希望大家食用愉快啦www


End file.
